List of Fireman Sam episodes
This is a full index list of episodes of the Fireman Sam Television Series. Series 1: 1987 - Welsh - UK #The Kite #Barn Fire #Trevor's Training #Flat Tyre #Camping #Norman's Tricky Day #Lost Cat #Telly Trouble Series 2: 1988 - Welsh - UK #Treasure Hunt #Sam's Day Off #Thief In PontyPandy #Chemistry Set #Safe with Sam #The Wishing Well #The Great Inventor #Snow Business (Christmas Special) Series 3: 1990 - Welsh - UK #Dilys' Forgetful Day #Spot of Bother #Halloween #Norman's Pitfall #Lost Ring #All In A Good Cause #Brass Band #Lost In The Fog #Bentley the Robot Series 4: 1994 - Welsh - UK - Note: This is the last series of the original Fireman Sam. #Home From Rome #Rich and Famous #Quarry Rescue #Deep Trouble #Trevor's Boot Sale #What Goes Up #Steele Under Par #Disaster For Dinner Live Action Film: 1996 - Note: This film was marked as the end of the original Fireman Sam. *Fireman Sam In Action Series 5: 2005 - Welsh - UK #Danger Falling Sheep #Twist of Fate #A Real Live Wire #Bug Eyed Boy From Venus #Bath Time for Dusty #Neighbourhood Watchout #Twitchers in Trouble #Carnival of Junk #Mummy's Little Pumpkin #Joker Soaker #Fit for Nothing #Deep Water #Beast of Pontypandy #Pizza Palaver #Fun Run #Trouble and Squeak #King of the Jungle #Norman's Invisible Friend #High Jinx #The Case of the Liquorice Shoelaces #Fiery Finale #Birthday Surprise #Firefighter of Tomorrow #Fields of Fire #Let it Snow #The Big Freeze Live on Stage: 2006 -Note: This is on DVD and Only For No More Models *Fireman Sam: on Stage Series 6: 2008 - Welsh - UK #Blow Me Down #Pontypandy Extreme #Elvis Sings the Blues #Fireworks for Mandy #Heap of Trouble #Stuck in the Muck #Sausages vs Shrimp #Flood's Flood #Off Duty Sam #Stranded #Sheepdog Trails #Norman's Ghost #Poorly Penny #Pirates of Pontypandy #The Pontypandy Pioneers #Twitching the Night Away #Double Trouble #Sailor Steele #Fireman James #Day at the Seaside #Dilys' Big Surprise #Model Plane #Three Legged Race #Norman's Ark #Open Day #Mike's Rocket Series 7 - 2008 - Welsh - UK #Paper Plane Down #Hot and Cold Running Sniffer Dog #Hearts of Fire #Perilous Path #The New Hero Next Door #Santa Overboard #Best Foot Forward #Baa Baa Baby #Mother's Helper #Cat Magic #Seeing Red #Going Out With a Bang #The Wrong Smell #No Nurse Like You #The One That Got Away #Dinosaur Hunt #Floating Kart #A Sticky Situation #Cry Wolf #Sheep on the Road #Mam's Day #Alarm on the Beach #Hot Air #Towering Inferno #Danger by the Double #When Fools Rush In Films: 2010 - 2014 *The Great Fire of Pontypandy *Fireman Sam: The Movie Season 8 - 2012 - Welsh - UK #Bronwyn's Millionth Customer - 3/3/2012 #Runaway Train - 3/10/2012 #Mandy's Mountain - 3/17/2012 #Water Tower Inferno - 3/24/2012 #Jupiter on the Loose - 3/31/2012 #The Big Chill - 4/7/2012 #Boyce will be Boyce - 4/8/2012 #Elvis in Concert - 4/14/2012 #Mandy at Sea - 4/15/2012 #The Great Guinea Pig Rescue - 4/16/2012 #The Pontypandyness Monster - 8/3/2012 #Disastrous Dilys - 8/4/2012 #Charlie's Big Catch - 8/11/2012 #Bessie to the Rescue - 8/18/2012 #King of the Mountain - 8/25/2012 #Lighthouse Lock Out - 9/1/2012 #Girls' Night In - 9/8/2012 #To Outfox a Fox - 9/15/2012 #Found Lily (Scottish) Lily Lost and Found - 9/22/2012 #Sky Lanterns - 9/29/2012 #The Pontypandy Polar Bear - 10/6/2012 #Ice Cold in Pontypandy - 10/13/2012 #Snowball of Doom - 10/20/2012 #Great Christmas Lights Competition (Scotland) Floodlights - 10/27/2012 #Norman's Halloween Heist - 11/3/2012 #Wheel of Fire - 11/10/2012 Season 9 - 2013 - Welsh - UK #Norman and The Kids Go To Newtown - Written by Adam Long #A Bad Day For Bella - Written by Adam Long #A Good Day For Dusty - Written by Adam Long #Happy Christmas - Written by Lizzie Ennever #Lily Starts School - Written by Adam Long #Happy Birthday Sam - Written by Adam Long #Sam Saves the Sea - Written by Lizzie Ennever #A Bit of Sing Song - Written by Rachel Dawson #The Baby Sitter - Written by Rachel Dawson #Norman at Halloween - Written by Louise Kramskoy #Cousin On The Double - Written by Anna Starkey #The Great Firework Display - Written by Denise Cassar #The Great Pontypandy Race - Written by Rachel Dawson #Job Swap - Written by Mark Robertson #Left Off - Written by Rachel Dawson #Dont Laugh At Me! - Written by Adam Long #Mandy's Tale - Written by Anna Starkey #Penny's Day Out - Written by Adam Long #Kiss and Make Up - Written by Denise Cassar #A Special Treat - Written by Louise Kramskoy #Sleepover Crisis - Written by Denise Cassar #X Marks the Spot - Written by Lizzie Ennever #Knights of Pontypandy - Written by Lizzie Ennever #International Day - Written by Anna Starkey #Sledding - Written by Louise Kramskoy #Without A Doubt - Written by Mark Robertson #Sam's Egg Hunt - Written by Adam Long #The Very Special Flower - Written by Adam Long #Norman Cleans Up His Act - Written by Adam Long #Closed Down (Series Finale) - Written by Adam Long Category:Episodes